The Last Door Wiki
Welcome to The Last Door wiki The Last Door is an award winning horror adventure game by The Game Kitchen. It is inspired by writers such as H.P. Lovecraft, Edgar Allan Poe, and Arthur Machen. Set in Victorian England, the story unfolds around Jeremiah Devitt, who is drawn into a dark mystery as he investigates the death of a childhood friend. The game combines pixelated visuals with detailed sound effects to create an unsettling atmosphere. ***Spoilers are to be expected for chapters 1 to 7*** Details about the final chapter, Beyond the Curtain, are hidden behind spoiler tags text , except in articles that are primarily about that chapter. Spoiler tags might not work on mobile devices. Contents External links News May 4, 2016: A huge thank you to zimmer识秋客 for providing Chinese translations of the Timeline, Locations, and The Veil! 特别感谢zimmer识秋客将年表(Timeline)、地点(Locations)和“帷幕”(The Veil)相关内容译成中! March 29, 2016: The Last Door Season 2 Collector’s Edition has been released for PC, Mac, and Linux! Recommended games These games were recommended by The Game Kitchen and by fans on The Last Door forums. They each have something in common with The Last Door, whether it's a horror/Lovecraftian tone, pixelated visuals, sound design, a deep story, or general atmosphere. * 5 Days a Stranger (free) * Alice Is Dead (free) * All the Way Down (free) * Alone in the Dark (1992) * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Anchorhead (free, interactive fiction) * The Blackwell Legacy * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth * Catachresis (free) * Corpse Party * Deep Sleep (free) * Don’t Escape (free) * Eldritch * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (GameCube) * Fran Bow * Gemini Rue * A Grain of Truth (free) * Homesick * The Hound of Shadow (free, interactive fiction) * Hunger Daemon (free, interactive fiction) * Ib (free) * Imscared (free) * Myosotis (free) * Neverending Nightmares * One Late Night (free) * The Rapture Is Here and You Will Be Forcibly Removed From Your Home (free) * Scratches (2006) * Sepulchre (free) * Shadow of the Comet and Prisoner of Ice * Slender (free) * The Terrible Old Man (free) * The Vanishing of Ethan Carter Want to help? The Last Door wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. To write a new article, simply enter the title into the box below. If you're uncertain, check out Wikia's tutorial. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help - "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Or suggest a quote for the Quote Generator. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Infobox templates: Characters, Locations, Episodes, Seasons, 人物, 地点 Main title theme Quote Image Polls Who's your favorite character? Devitt Wakefield Kaufmann Anthony Alexandre Ernest Baldwin Hugo Miss Konhe Professor Wright Miss Foster Other Which chapter is your favorite? The Letter Memories The Four Witnesses Ancient Shadows The Playwright My Dearest Visitor The Reunion Beyond the Curtain Twitter __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse